First Time, Only Chance
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: A gift for hellgirl-fan1. Based in the future where Donnie disappears, Raph tries his hardest to look after his girlfriend. One night after she battles another fever they get close for the first and maybe only time.  Sorry for the sucky summery/errors.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of its characters. I do own Maya however, she's my OC for any/all TMNT stories and shall remain as such.**

**Wow it's been a while. I know I was suppose to have this up months ago but I've hit a major writers block and haven't been able to find anything to help out with my stories. Anyway, I'll not bother you with details, as I seem to slowly be coming out of it at long last. This story is a gift for hellgirl-fan1, who requested some hurt/sick Maya with a love scene thrown in. This is suppose to be a oneshot but let me know if you want another chapter or two and it can become a short story of sorts. Contains slight spoilers for the episode "same as it never was."**

**And now, on with the story!**

**_XxX_**

Raph panted as he ran through the sewers, one sai gripped tightly in his hand while the other held onto Maya's while she stumbled and tried to keep up with him. On her back was a small pack of food, water and a couple of blankets. Her eyes were bloodshot and her breath was coming out in raspy breaths but she didn't let go of him for fear of being left behind.

He wouldn't let that happen.

He didn't know how it all happened but it started with Donnie going missing. Things just fell apart after that; Master Splinter dying, Leo loosing his sight and Mickey most of his left arm. He himself had lost an eye in the last battle along with his first and closest friend Casey Jones. They had all split after that, going their separed ways. It had been months since he last saw any of them but right now that was the last thing on his mind. What he needed to focus on was getting Maya to safety, he needed to find Leatherhead's old lair. Their friend had been taken prisioner long before the last battle but his old home hadn't been found yet. Hopefully it was untouched and they could bunker down there for a long time.

"Raph...please, I...I need to s-s-stop..." Maya gasped out as her legs gave out from under her and refused to work anymore. Having no choice, Raph stopped and looked around for a place for them to hide while she rested up. An old storm drain, dried up and covered with garbage was the only place for them and he frowned at the sight of it. Maya was sick, had been for months now and if she layed down in that she would get sicker. Pursing his lips together apon realizing he had no other choice, he turned and gently scoped her up and carried her over to the drain. It took some doing but he managed to get both of them in and moved back as far as he could go before sitting down and letting her rest on his lap.

She was so thin and far to hot to be down here. If he had had the chance, he would have taken her to the Nexus where she would be able to breath fresh air again and get proper medical attention. But shell, he didn't know the markings he would need in order to get there! Now they were stuck here, on this dying planet and he couldn't do a thing to help the person he loved.

"Deep breaths Maya...keep takin' deep breaths, we'll get there soon. Then we can get you into a nice clean area and work on gettin' you better...sound good?"

Her breath was gently puffing over his neck as she managed a small but noticable nod. She hated dragging him down like this, always have to stop every ten minutes or so but it hurt. It hurt to move, to breath, to be simply awake but he was all she had now. Without him, there was no way she would make it on her own. Licking her lips, she made a small soft noise as she held onto him tighter before speaking. "I...I'm sorry R...Raph...I don't mean t-t-to...slow...you down...li...like this..."

He cut her off by gently putting a finger to her mouth. "Hush Maya...it's not your fault you're so sick. I'll carry you if need be but you're not slowing me down and I'm not leaving you behind. Sleep now, I'll wake you when it's time to move again." Knowing she would try to stay away as long as she could, he began to rub her back and neck. It wasn't long before she drifted off into a fitful sleep, shivering with the fever that ran through her body and panting for breath.

After waiting half an hour, he gently woke her then helped out of the drain. When he was certain that there was no trace of them ever being inside the storm drain it was back to running. They couldnt stay out in the open for long, with the foot looking everywhere for them it was best if they kept moving. There was a couple of close calls and both times Maya had to hold her breath to keep them from being spotted from troops that were looking for them. Thankfully they were newbies and didn't have the proper training needed in order to spot them.

And then finally...after weeks of searching, they found the entrance they were looking for and not a moment to soon.

Maya could no longer stand.

Feeling around for the hidden spot that would let them in was time consuming and stressful for the turtle but fear of his girlfriend getting worse pushed him to look faster. "Come on, come on...where is it? Shell Leatherhead, why'd you have to hide it so good!" When he found it at last, he darted in and shut the door from the inside before anyone else found it then looked around. The place was still intack, though very dusty and with webs hanging all over the place. The foot hadn't found it yet, which ment they were safe for a few days at least...if they were lucky they could live here for the next several months. Cleaning could come later though, for now his main goal was getting poor Maya back her health.

"We're here Maya...this'll be our home for the next while...I'll get you better, you'll see just hang in there a while longer..."

All she could do was mew as he carried her through the place then placed her on the huge bed and started to remove her sweat damp clothes.

They had been together for years with him being an adult now and had seen her naked before when he was fixing her up after she had been attacked by the foot but that still couldn't change the dirty thoughts running through his head as he removed her shirt and bra then started on her pants. Unable to help himself he stopped and started after removing the last of her clothes, his gaze running over her body as she trembled in the cool air, her fur sticking to her body all over.

Shell she was so tiny...he had grown a couple of inches in the past few years but she had stayed at the same height since he first saw her. She was so fragile at times he worried that if he held her to tightly then she would break, like a china doll.

It was her cry of discomfort that brought him back to the real world. After carefully covering her with a blanket he turned and started looking around for a bucket, a rag and hopefully some water. He needed to cool her body down fast or she would go into shock from the fever. Going though the motions of cleaning her off then carefully re-wrapping her wounds kept his thoughts from straying anywhere else. Next, he picked up her clothes and carried them over to the sink in the bathroom, then filled it up with water for them to soak in. He would work on washing them for her later. For now all he needed was to get some water and pain pills into her before trying to sleep himself.

"Maya...open your mouth for me...that's it..."Speaking softly to her, he managed to get her to swallow a mouthfull of water and two pills to help her feel better faster. Then he got undressed himself and crawled into bed with her, pulling her close and making sure she was covered with the blankets before shutting his eyes. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_**XxX**_

He woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Maya shifting next to him. At first he thought she was still sleeping but when he felt her warm and now dry furry hand reach up and touch his cheek he knew she was awake. Reaching up as well, he gently took her hand in his again and gave it a small squeeze. "Maya, you should be resting. You're still getting over that fever and-" His eyes widened in surprise as she cut him off by gently kissing him on the lips and putting his hand on her waist. "M...Maya, I..."

"Raphael...please...you and I b-b-both know...I w...wont last...another year...li...like...this..." She trailed off the last part when her throat became to dry and swallowed. The raspy tone to her voice that had been with her for the past year was getting worse and Raph shook his head in denile.

"No! No, you're gonna get better, we just need to get more medicine and keep you as healthy as possible, I'm not loosing you Maya!"

She had reached up and was lightly running her thumb over his cheek, trying in her own way to sooth him. "I love y...you...so m-m-much...I want...to do som...something...normal...w-w-with you...just once..."

"What? You want to...Maya...you're to weak...I...I want to do it too...but I don't want to be the one to hurt you more..." It was his turn to trail off from seeing the hurt and pleading in her eyes. She was right, with how sick she kept getting and always being on the run, it was just a matter of time before her body gave out on her completely. Neither of them had ever done it before and thinking on it, he knew that they more then likely would never get a second chance after this. "Alright Maya...but you relax...I'm doing the work."

They started kissing again, Maya holding onto his shoulder and Raph lightly running his hand up and down her leg while slowly moving her onto her back where she would be most comfortable. In the dim light he let his gaze wander over her again and this time allowed the dirty thoughts to come to the surface. She may have been tiny but she was his and she was beautiful. He moved from kissing her lips to the center of her collarbones, lightly nipping at her and couldn't help but smirk when she mewled and ran her hands over the back of his shell. It felt so good and they were just getting started...

Keeping himself hovering over her with one arm, he let the other wander up to her chest and lightly grabbed a breast, pinching and teasing the nipple until it became hard in his hand. As he was doing that, he lowered his head and took the other one into his mouth, suckling on it like a newborn would. As Maya squirmed and arched her back beneith him he felt himself growing hard, his own needs becoming apparent. Oh how he wanted to just take her now, to feel just how hot and wet she was for him. But he held himself back. He wouldn't cause her any pain in this, tonight was going to be them showing each other how much they loved each other.

"R...Raph...oh lord..." Maya gasped as she tossed her head from side to side on the pillow while he continued to please her. She had never dreamed it would feel like this, feel this good and they hadn't even gotten to the main part yet. Her eyes suddenly popped open and let out a gasp as she felt his hand move from her breast to her lower body and gently start to rub her, quickly finding her special spot that made her thrust her hips into this hand. He moved his head to the side of her neck and started to nip and suck there, no longer as gentle as before and yet Maya didn't mind. It felt so good what he was doing to her body and something was building in her lower belly. Between what he was doing to her between her legs and the sharp nips on the side of her neck all she could do was cling to him.

Stopping when he felt her starting to shake, he moved a finger a tiny bit lower and checked to see if she was ready for him, pleased to find that she was soaked down there. After a bit of moving around he found himself hovering over her again, this time to show her how much he truely loved her. Nudging her legs futher apart with his hips, he reached down and slowly guided himself into her. Both of them couldn't help but moan at the contact and Maya was clinging to Raph once again as he lowered himself a bit and gently rocked on her, allowing her body to get use to him and when he tore through her final barrier for him it felt like the earth itself was standing still. She had given him something he could never give back and he would remember that fact for the rest of his days.

He kissed her deeply as he started to move his hips gently, allowing her once again to get use to him. At first she had let out little whimpers of discomfort but as the minutes ticked by whatever pain she felt slowly turned to pleasure and she found herself moving her hips back against him. Soon all that filled the air was the squeaking of the bed and the sounds of pleasure they were feeling as their bodies came closer and closer to completion.

Maya was the first to finish, her body arching against him as she threw her head back and gasped his name over and over while she shook and clawed at his back. It wasn't long before Raph followed her over the edge, holding himself still as he spilled himself inside her and more or less collapsed ontop of her when he was finished. With strength he didn't think he had, he managed to roll himself to the side and gently pulled Maya close to him. "You...okay?"

Her responce was something he hadn't heard in years. Soft purring, followed by a nuzzle to the neck and a sleepy voice saying that she was fine. As she drifted off into sleep again, Raph held her close and dared to dream of a world where they wouldn't have to hide and where she would be safe.

The world may be at war but as long as they had each other they would make it through.

**And there ya go! Sorry about the ending, first time ever writing a love scene and I didn't want to get to graphic. Let me know if you would like to see something different.**

**Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!**

****Critics United, if you find that I somehow broke a rule do NOT tell me by review, let me know via PM, thank you.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of it's characters. I do however own Maya, she's my OC for all TMNT stories and shall remain that way.**

**Alrighty, I got a couple of requests for a second chapter so here it is. Not as great as the first one, seeing as I was running out of steam while I was writing the middle of it, but there it is just the same. Anyway, this chapter is for TMNTLittleTomboy and hellgirl-fan1 cause they reviewed for the first chapter and made me a very happy Deadly Fangs indeed. And I know there are spelling mistakes here because for SOME reason this no longer has spell check and my internet is acting up as it is. Sorry for that but you'll just have to deal. But anywhoo, I'll not keep you waiting any long.**

**Enjoy chapter two of First Time, Only Chance!**

_**XxX**_

When Raph woke up the next morning, he was reluctant to get out of bed. He just felt so relaxed and warm and wanted to continue sleeping the day away but a voice in the back of his mind wouldn't allow him to do that. It bugged him non-stop until he finally sat up with a groan and stretched his arms over his head, waiting til the kink in his back cracked before pushing himself up out of the bed completely. As he got dressed he went over a mental list of things to do and look for while they stayed in Leatherheads old lair.

As usually, the first and most important rule was to check Maya to make sure her fever was going down.

Going over to her side of the bed, he kneeled down and lightly put his hand on her forehead, smiling slightly when he felt that it was now cool and dry to the touch. Her breath was still coming out in little puffs but from the looks of things she had made it past the danger point. After gently tucking in the blankets around her chin he turned and walked towards the sink where her clothes had been soaking all night and took them out, wishing he had even a tiny bit of soap so he could get the smell and stains off of them. Doing his best he washed them then wrung them out and placed them along the backs of some chairs to dry before starting on his other chores.

It took him the rest of the morning to get everything done but he still did it. The list was the only way he made sure they lasted as long as they had. Check for food and water, make sure where they were staying was sucured so they wouldn't be found, have all supplies they could carry in one location so they could leave quickly if needed, then hide the rest of them in pockets so they could come and get them if they had the chance and make sure that any other exits were taken care of save for the entrance and one hidden exit incase they became trapped.

"Hmm...not bad for being empty for a few years...got us enough food and water to last almost six months." Raph said to himself as the quiet got a little to unerving to stand. He kept glancing over at Maya every time he walked by her but she hadn't moved an inch. It wasn't unlike her to sleep for long periods of time after all, she was constantly fighting one fever or sickness after another and it was taking its toll on her body. She was becoming skin and bones and her fur had lost its shine years ago. It pained him to think about what she had said last night before they made love but the voice in the back of his mind was telling him it was true.

If they didn't find a safe, clean place for her, she wouldn't last another year.

Suddenly the uneasey feeling grew as he watched her for a long moment. She still hadn't moved and for some frightening reason he couldn't see the blankets on her chest move when she breathed. He was by herside before he could even blink and kneeled by her again, realizing that the reason the blankets weren't moving was because she wasn't breathing.

"Maya...Maya wake up! You gotta wake up! Maya!" His voice grew as his panic did and he lightly grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake, trying to rouse her. And yet even with her upper body held off the bed and her head tilted back almost all the way, she still didn't move. Quickly pulling the blankets down to her waist he was about to put his head to her chest when he heard a sound behind him and he automaticly switched from greaving into protecting. Yanking a blanket off the bed, he quickly wrapped her up as best he could before picking her limp body up and running for cover. If she was still alive somehow and whoever was in here with them got her, he would never forgive himself. If she was dead however, he would take her to the place where Master Splinter was burried and take things from there.

When he got them to a dark corner Raph carefully laid Maya down and stood in front of her as protection. "Come on you shell for brains I'm gonna make you wish you never messed with-"

"Raphael-san?"

"...Usagi? What the shell are you doing here?" Raph opening stared at the sameri, hardly believing what he was seeing. If he was here then that ment..."Can you get us out of here? Did you get Leo and Mikey out yet?"

"I am sorry Raphael, but you are the first turtle I have found. We must leave here, quickly."

"Wait, wait a minute." Turning around once again, he picked Maya up and went to follow Usagi into what use to be the old lab, quickly grabbing the bag of supplies along the way. He didn't have the time to grab Maya's still wet clothes from where they were and he could always get new ones.

_'If she's still alive that is.'_ Said the voice in his head but he quickly shook the thought away. They had healers where the Battle Nexus, they would fix whatever was wrong with her, make her better and she would never have to come back to this dying world again. Taking one last look at the place, he stepped through the portal.

_**XxX**_

It had been hours since he had come to see the Damio and allowed the healers to check Maya out. However, they had refused to let him see her which only brought back the fear of her being dead back full force. As soon as they healers left the room he shoved them aside and ran over to where he could see a tiny form covered in blankets. Dropping to his knees he reached out and took a hand and closed his eye when he saw that she was breathing deeply and that she was warmer then she was when they first came here. He didn't know what they did but he was greatful for it.

"She is very weak and will need much time to heal but she will get better."

Snapping his head up, he saw that is was the healer who took Maya from him. Nodding slightly, he squeezed her hand a bit tighter before daring to ask. "What was wrong with her? She wasn't breathing."

"Her heart rate and breathing had slowed down to almost non-excistant. A shock to the system or an extreme sickness would cause something like that to happen. From what I could tell, she has been through much in the past year or so, correct?" Simply nodding when Raphael confirmed it, he turned and made his way out. Before he left though, he turned and looked back at the young couple then spoke once more. "Take care of them Raphael. Nothing is more precious then life."

"Huh? Hey, what do you mean 'them'?" Snorting when the healer just closed the door, he once again turned his attention to Maya. He would figure out what he ment by that later, for now he was going to keep watch over her and not leave her side for anything.

It would be months before he realized what the healer ment by those words, and years before he went back to his world to try and get rid of the Shredder with the help of his brothers and remaining friends. He would never make it back alive but everything he did was worth it in the end. His world would be free but most importantly, Maya would live on for many years to come.

**Yeah, not to pleased with the ending but it could very well open up into another story, hmm? If you would like to see a bit more of this line of story, let me know and I'll see what I can do for ya. This is Deadly Fangs signing off!**

**Remember! Reading plus Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!**

****Critics United. If for some reason you find that I have broken a rule do NOT let me know by review, let me know via PM. Thank you.****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters. I do however own Maya and the baby.**

**Alrighty, been a few days since I updated but I've been a lil busy as of late. Moving in a couple of weeks so I need to get everything in order. But no, that doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you guys out there, just that stories are going to take a bit longer to update and whatnot. Anywhoo...I had a request from TMNTLittleTomboy and seeing as she was the only one to review for my last chapter, this one's for her. Hope you like it and there's gonna be another one (happy ending) coming soon. Sorry for any spelling/grammer errors, I'm way to tired to weed them out. Hey FanFiction! Get spell check back on this thing will you? It made things way easier for us!**

**NOTE: Any child/children Maya and Raph have in this story line will NOT be introduced into the main stories I'm working on for TMNT. They live only in this story line and that's not going to change.**

**And now, without further ado, I give you First Time, Only Chance Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**_XxX_**

Life had been good to them since they came to the Nexus world just five months ago. Maya had healed up nicely and was well on her way to recovery so long as she continued to get the rest she needed. The Daimyo had granted them a piece of land in the countryside close to his palace should they be in need of him or his healers. The house was small, with one main room which served as the living room/kitchen/dinning room but it had three separarte rooms for sleeping. One for the two of them, a guest room and another for the child that was growing in Maya's womb.

It had come to both of them as a surprise that she was pregnant. She had been so unhealthy at the time and had almost died hours afterwards and yet Raph was currently watching her waddle around with her hands on her swollen stomach, her tail twitching with every step.

"Ya know Maya, you really should sit down and rest."

Stopping, she turned and smiled tiredly at Raph as he walked into the room carrying a couple of baskets. "I can't, that's all I ever do now. I'm to far along to help in the orchard and you work all day."

Putting the baskets down he walked over to her and put his own hands over her's, smiling when he felt their baby kick. Gently kissing her, he lead Maya over to where a pile of pillows where and helped her lay down on them, moving a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I work all day because I look forward to see you at the end of it all. Besides, in a couple of months or so you'll have your hands full with this little guy runnin around." As he said that, he patted her stomach then got up. "I'm gonna get to work on dinner. I got some fresh fish and rice from the market today, so we can have that for tonight. And no, I'm cooking."

"Raphael please, I want to do something to help-"

That was as far as she got before Raph kneeled down and kissed her again. When they broke apart he had a crooked smile on his face. "I know you do...I'll see if I can get some sugar tomorrow so we can start canning and making jam to sell, alright? Now, rest. I'll let you know when the food's ready."

With both in agreement, Maya allowed herself to drift off into another nap while Raph cooked.

_**XxX**_

They were in the Cherry Blossom Garden visiting Usagi, Maya sitting on a stone bench near a kio pond and under a cherry tree. Raph didn't want her to hear what Usagi had to say about their world, just incase it caused her to much stress. The poor girl looked ready to give birth any day now and it wasn't even six months.

"So what's the news Usagi? How's Earth doing? Any reports on my brothers and April?"

"Your friend April is leading a resistance against the Shredder Raphael-san. There are many who wish to join and are doing well to stop what is happening on your world. Your brother Michelangelo was hard to track down but he has avoided detection just as you and Maya had when you were, on the run, as you say." Both looked over at the humoniod-cat when he said this. She was still sitting on the bench but was now feeding the kio fish pieces of lettuc she had brought from their garden. Both could see the exhaustion in her eyes and knew they would have to call this meeting off soon so she could get back to resting.

"And what about Leo?"

Shaking his head, Usagi told him just from that there was still no news on the oldest turtle. "I am sorry. As soon as I get any report of him, you shall be the first to know."

Maya looked up as the two of them headed back to her. She wasn't clueless, she knew they were talking about what was going on in Earth, how their friend April was doing as well as any news on Raph's brothers. She was glad they were gone from there now. She didn't want their child to be born in the starting years of a war that might last generations. She did blink in surprise when Usagi said he had to get going. "Already? But we haven't even had the chance to talk."

"I'm afriad I have other matters which I must attend to. Perhaps I will stop by your house in the weeks to come."

"I would like that...take care Usagi. See you again soon."

Raph watched as the samurai rabbit left the garden then sat down beside Maya who was once again feeding the fish. "Ready to go home yet?"

"Not yet Raph. My feet are still hurting from the walk. Besides...it's nice and peacefull here, why not stay for a few hours."

"I don't know Maya..."

"Please Raph...?"

Sighing, he knew he was beat when she gave him puppy eyes. A day off wouldn't hurt. Work in the orchard was done and everything else of importance had been taken care of before they left. He made a mental note as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to see if he could get a horse and cart for her to ride in. It would allow her to save her engery and it would help him carry more baskets of fruit into town. But that could wait until another day, for now, all he planned to do was sit here and enjoy the day.

_**XxX**_

It was the silence that had him looking around carefully as he walked back to the house. Even if had been months since he had to use any of his ninja skills he always made time to practice them everyday. It's what Master Splinter would have wanted him to do. When he suddenly heard a painfilled moan from inside fear for Maya grew ten-fold. At seven months pregnant she was sleeping more and cleaning the entire place from top to bottom. When he asked about it she just shrugged and said she felt the need to clean. Even he knew better then to mess with her when she was that far along. Last time he had tried she kicked him out in the middle of a storm. He snuck back in when she was sleeping but he wouldn't soon forget the lesson.

"Raphael...!"

His lone eye widend when he heard Maya call his name and rushed over to the door. Quickly sliding it open he looked around for any attackers but all he saw was his girlfriend curled up on the pillows. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Raph jogged over to Maya and quickly looked her over for any injuries. "Maya what's wrong?"

When Maya felt the first stab of pain she didn't know what was going on and had shrugged it off as a cramp she got every so often. But when it came again about fifteen minutes later followed by a sudden wetness running down her legs worry was setting in fast. By the time Raph came home they were getting closer and stronger.

"Maya, answer me. What's wrong?"

Letting out a small scream at the next sharp pain Maya panted for breath and quietly whispered what was happening. "The...the b...baby...is coming..."

"Oh shell..."

**(sixteen hours later)**

Raph paced outside the house as the screams continued. A healer had arrived along with several midwives just minutes after he had sent a summon for them and had been shooded out of the house while they tended to Maya. He wanted to be with her but they said they needed as much space as possible. A younger midwife had told him that there was blood when Maya's water broke and that there could be trouble but they would do their best to help her and their baby

"DAMN YOU RAPHAEL YOU DID THIS TO ME! FUCKING BASTARD! AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

Wincing as the screams continued to increas in volume he finally sat down and rubbed his hands over his face and head. Why wasn't this over yet? Why was it taking so long? Minutes passed by but they felt more like hours to Raph as Maya continued to scream cruses at him. Then suddenly everything was quiet again. Snapping his head up he stared at the house waiting for anything. When the oldest midwife slid open the door then motioned for him to come back inside, he bolted up and did as he was told. "Well? Is Maya alright? What about our baby?"

"Your mate is fine...we gave her some medicine to help with the pain and it made her a bit delirious. She should be asleep shortly so if you wish to talk to her you best do it soon."

"And the baby?"

Her face soften as she looked at the floor then turned and took a small bundle from a helper. "I'm sorry." She said as she passed it to him. "There was nothing we could do. The child was stillborn."

Raph just stared at her as she and the others passed him and shut the door to the house. Stillborn? But...but he had felt the child move and kick when it was still inside Maya. How could that happen? Finally finding the strength to look down at what he was holding, he choked back a sob. He could only see the face but could tell right away this child was Maya's. Soft pale fur covered the face and what looked to be whiskers were sprouting from either side of the nose. As he moved the towel off the head two tiny cat ears came into view along with a patch of black hair.

Stroking a cheek he tried to wake the baby, not ready to believe that it was already gone. When he moved the towel away from the body he stared for a full minute before lightly touching the shell. A hybrid...they had managed to make a hybrid cat/turtle. And from the looks of it the child was a girl. Her limbs and head were feline while her middle was that of a turtle. Gently rubbing his hand over her front, he tried to get her to breath. "Come on...come one baby breath for daddy...please...breath!"

"Raph...Raph...where are you...?" Maya's soft, weak voice called from their room. Forcing back his tears, he wrapped the baby back up and slowly walked into the room. Maya was proped up with pillows and her eyes were glazed over from the pain and whatever drugs the midwifes had given her. When she saw him, she tried to reach out to him, arm shaking as she did so. "Raph...where's...where's our baby..."

"Shh, shh...it's alright Maya...the...the baby's sleeping right now...and you should be too." He said just as softly, taking her hand in one of his, the other holding their dead child. He couldn't tell her what had happend yet, not when she was so weak. The news could very well kill her. "I'll take care of everything. You just get some rest, alright? Sleep...everything will be okay when you wake up...that's it..."As he watched her slowly dift off, he continued to murmer words of comfort to her. He hated lying to her but it had to be done.

As she finally fell asleep and layed her hand beside her and did something he hadn't done since the day Master Splinter had died. He cried. For Maya, thinking about how heartbroke she would be when she found out she had a stillborn. For their child, who never had a chance to live. And for himself, cursing how once again the hand fate had dealt him was ruining everything.

**Yeah, I was just throwing in random days of Raph trying to care for Maya. Don't think it turned out to well, this because I'm typing at two in the bloody morning...cursed writers block, WHY must you work when I should be sleeping! Not fair!**

**And shell...the baby didn't make it...unfortunetly, that sometimes happens, doesn't matter if you have the best doctor in the world or the best medicine avalible, some babies are stillborn. It's a sad fact...but don't worry though, I'll have another chapter up soon in which the baby WILL survive! Let me know what you would like to see in that, kays? Later people!**

**Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!**

****Critics United, if for some reason you find that I broke a rule do NOT let me know by review but via PM. Thank you.****


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters. I do however own Maya and the baby.**

**Alright, last chapter for this story...it was suppose to be a oneshot but I'm glad to see that you guys like it so much. It's now become it's own story line. I used part of the last chapter to have something to follow. If I just jumped right into it, it would be to awkward so the first part of it is pretty much the same. Feel free to skip it if you want or read over it again and laugh at Maya cursing Raph.**

**This WILL be the last chapter for this story. Keep it nice and short but if you want to see a sequel let me know and I'll get started on one. Any suggestions of what you would like to see must be sent in via PM. I don't want to risk having this story discontinued or taken down because of a certain group.**

**I now give you chapter four of First Time, Only Chance; the happy ending!**

_**XxX**_

Raph paced outside the house as the screams continued. A healer had arrived along with several midwives just minutes after he had sent a summon for them and had been shooded out of the house while they tended to Maya. He wanted to be with her but they said they needed as much space as possible. A younger midwife had told him that there was blood when Maya's water broke and that there could be trouble but they would do their best to help her and their baby

"DAMN YOU RAPHAEL YOU DID THIS TO ME! FUCKING BASTARD! AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

Wincing as the screams continued to increas in volume he finally sat down and rubbed his hands over his face and head. Why wasn't this over yet? Why was it taking so long? Minutes passed by but they felt more like hours to Raph as Maya continued to scream cruses at him. Then suddenly everything was quiet again. Snapping his head up he stared at the house waiting for anything. When the oldest midwife slid open the door then motioned for him to come back inside, he bolted up and did as he was told. "Well? Is Maya alright? What about our baby?"

"Your mate is fine...we gave her some medicine to help with the pain and it made her a bit delirious. She should be asleep shortly so if you wish to talk to her you best do it soon."

"And the baby?"

Her face soften as she looked at him then turned and took a squirming bundle from one of the helpers. "Congradulations, you have a daughter."

Staring down at the bundle in his arms, he hardly noticed when they walked out and slid the door shut behind them. Smiling brightly as the baby let out tiny mewls and cries, Raph carefully moved the top of the towel off her head, chuckling when he saw two tiny cat ears on her head which was covered in a patch of black hair. The fur on her face was a soft pale colour and there were tiny whiskers sprouting from either side of her nose. Lightly stroking her cheek, he chuckled when a tiny hand reached out and latched onto a finger. "You are defently your mommy's daughter...watch the claws baby girl."

After getting his finger free of the nails on his daughters hand, he moved the rest of the towel out of the way. Blinking in surprise, he stared for a long moment before lightly touching the shell which covered her middle. Their daughter was a hybrid, part cat part turtle. Seeing the bandage where the umbilical cord was, he wondered if there would be a small dent for a bellybutton or if it would harden over. "You're one of a kind cutey. Wonder what your mommy wants to name you. Speaking of mommy..."

At the sound of Maya's soft but weak voice floating from the room, he headed over to her and took her hand when she reached out for him, lightly shushing her when she asked where their baby was. "Our baby's right here Maya...see?" He moved his arm as he spoke so Maya could see her. "We have a daughter...a lil girl."

Maya reached out once again, this time towards the child in Raph's arms. "Let...let me...see...her..." After wrapping her slightly trembling arms around the baby she had carried for seven months inside her, Maya smiled as the child yawned and nuzzled against her chest, letting out small mewls of content. "She's beautiful..."

"Just like her mommy." He gave her a kiss on her temple as he said this then moved closer to them, wrapping an arm around her shoulders at the same time. "What do you want to call her?"

Maya's eyes were slowly difting shut thanks to the drugs in her system and from the strain of the birth. Carefully taking back the baby he stroked Maya's hair as her body demanded rest. Before she completely fell asleep, she managed to get out one word. Chuckling again, Raph settled down beside her as he looked down at the sleeping child.

"Well baby girl, looks like you got a name..." Lightly kissing her forhead he watched both of them sleep. "Welcome to the world Suki."

**Hmm...I'm not very happy with the ending but that's the best I could come up with at three in the morning. Maybe I'll go back one of these days and fix it up or leave it be, see if I can improve my writing skills and compair it to later stories...maybe. For now, it stays as is.**

**But that's the final chapter for this story. A sequel will follow only if you guys want it to. And to answer a question, I'm not gonna say who sent it, I have not abandoned my other story "Leave Her Alone!", I just don't know what to work with from my last chapter. I have the ending worked out, just need a little help with the middle. Read it over if you please and let me know via PM what you would like to see. Then maybe I can get a third chapter in that story line up.**

**Until next time people!**

**Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!**

****Critics United, if for some reason you see that I have broken a rule don't let me know by review, tell me via PM. Thank you.****


End file.
